A Growing Smile
by Samantha's Library
Summary: Annabeth-Princess of Athens-was cursed as a little girl to never smile. Only by trust and love will the curse be broken. What if Annabeth fell for the prince of Athens' enemy kingdom, Atlantis? What if Percy-Prince of Atlantis-was the one to break her curse and fall in love with her in the process? How will this effect the enemy kingdoms? (A/N:I have returned...more info inside.)
1. Chapter 1 She Must Have A Smile

**Welcome everyone, to my new story! Based off (not completely though) a mix between 'The Princess Who Never Smiled' and 'Romeo and Juliet' with that Percy Jackson twist, I give you 'A Growing Smile'! I can't tell you how long I've been wanting to do something like this! **

**Don't worry 'For Freedom' fans, I can assure you they'll be a new chapter soon! Promise! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! **

**Hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy Chapter 1!**

Athens

Cold heartless glares, horridly depressed frowns, blank faces and a twinkle in the eyes, quiver of the lip and grinding of her teeth. There was a frown, there were blank lips, mad facial masks, pouts, bored expressions, and even an impatient bite of the lip. The Princess just didn't understand it, she was able to show all these expressions, but she could never smile, not even so much as a grin.

Her mother told her that as a child she had been cursed by a witch, but why? Why was she cursed? That's what she couldn't understand. And to take away her smile of all things! She felt happiness but she could never express it, it truly annoyed her.

Her mother and father tried anything and everything they could think of that could possibly make her smile, but it was no use, nothing broke the curse. Annabeth tried to remember what the tapestry recorded that the witch said.

_Because of your unwillingness to trust people like me, I hereby curse your baby girl to have something you'll never see. Because of your own fatal mistake, an expression of happiness she will never make. Until she finds trust the curse will remain, only through love will she suffer less pain._

It didn't make much sense did it? The two things that came to her mind when she thought about it were: _That could mean anything, witch! _And _Creepy much?!_ What love? What trust? No one in the kingdom ever trusted her without a smile. Who wasn't willing to trust the witch? It annoyed her not knowing, but not as much as it annoyed her that she couldn't smile.

Every once in a while Annabeth would sit at her mirror and try desperately to smile, she just wanted to see it, even if it was only once. But she had no idea where to even start, how does someone who has never smiled go about trying to lift her muscles? How was she supposed to know how to smile? Often she wondered how it was so easy for people to smile, it was like it came naturally to them. No matter how long she sat at that mirror trying to smile all she did was frown.

"Ugh!" she pushed herself out of her seat, knocking down the cushioned chair, and slammed her fist on the dresser. "Why is it so hard?!" she could yell all she wanted but she knew that wouldn't bring her a smile. She heard footsteps racing to her door, but she didn't turn around she just sat at her bed staring at her frustrated expression in the mirror, How come that was so easy?

The door creaked open a little and a soft voice whispered through the crack, "Is everything alright sweetheart?" Annabeth recognized the voice of her mother on the other side of the door so she turned.

"Come in." She said quietly. Her mother walked in to see her daughter's folded hands and defeated frown, over the years she had discovered the difference between her daughter's happy frown and her sad frown. Athena marched over to the bed and took a seat next to her daughter on the bed, letting out a sigh as she did so.

"Dearest?" she asked. "What the matter?" Annabeth turned her head to stare into the kind stormy grey eyes of her wise mother and almost instantly Athena knew. "You tried it again didn't you?" Athena took no comfort with Annabeth's sad nod of the head.

"I just don't understand!" Annabeth cried, exasperated. "Why did it have to be me?! Why am I forced to never smile?! How come I can't show people I care?!" Athena hugged her daughter close and tried to imagine how she could possibly be feeling, but nothing came to her.

"I know it's frustrating and I know you're angry, but you can smile, you will, there is a way to-" Athena was cut off before she could finish.

"To break the spell! I know, you've told me a million times!" Annabeth replied, jumping off the bed. "And even though it's been said, I'm still not sure there is a way." Annabeth opened the door to the balcony and resting her arms on the posts, her mother followed. "Who would trust me, I can't smile to prove myself at all, and without a smile I may as well be ugly."

"Don't say that." Athena said, picking up her daughter's chin. "I trust you, I always will, and you are beautiful, you always have been." Annabeth looked to her mother with a straight face, even though she couldn't physically Athena could feel her smile. "There, that's my bright girl!"

Annabeth laughed but without the smile it felt more like sarcastic laughing rather than humorous laughing. But Athena knew she had made her happy. "Thanks." Annabeth said. Athena would have liked nothing more than to be the one to make her daughter smile, but sadly the way things were going she knew that was very unlikely.

"Will you be coming down for lunch?" she asked.

"Of course!" Annabeth answered, giving her mother a questioning look, even though she probably meant to smile.

"See you then dear." Athena replied walking out of the room. Annabeth closed the door behind her. Even though Annabeth would give almost anything to smile, it was comforting to know that there were people who cared, and maybe somewhere out there, there was someone else who cared just as much.

…..o0o…..

As Annabeth made her way to the dining hall, she paused to admire the tapestries. One was of a war with the Electrogonians back in the first few years of Athens birth. There had been a nasty feud between Electris and Athens, very few know how it started, all they knew was now it was over and Electris and Athens are allies.

Next was a beautiful picture of Annabeth's great great great grandmother and her son planting the first seeds in what is known today as the biggest and most beautiful garden in all of the land. Past that was the first marriage of an Eletrogonian and an Athenian, after that there was one depicting of an eclipse, and another of the first trained owl held by no other then Annabeth great grandfather, Cornelius, and the history went on.

Second to the end was a realistic image of the great war between Athens and _Atlantis_, the day forever known as the day enemies were made, a lie was pulled all across the land that either the Atlantians or Athenians wanted to test the other, but the truth was it was just another mistake King Poseidon made trying to convince Athena to marry him. No one knows what he did, but apparently Poseidon did enough to tick off Annabeth's mother, and war was declared. Annabeth sidestepped to the next historical memory.

The Last one was her least favorite, the day she was cursed. The picture clearly showed the witch leaning over Annabeth's crib and glaring over at her parents. Above was the words she had said written as clear as day, Annabeth read them shuttering at every pause of a sentence.

…_Only through love will she suffer less pain…_

Annabeth hurried past the tapestry and into the dining hall, she never wanted to stare at that thing again. "It's absurd! If his son gets to marry, then surely my daughter should be able to do the same!" Annabeth paused before turning the corner, that voice was her father, what did he mean she should get married?

"There Atlantians dear," Athena reminded him. "Let's not follow in their footsteps."

"But this is the only thing that I agree on with them, it's time for us to start thinking about our children taking over the throne." King Fredrick insisted.

"She needs more time." Athena argued.

"And she'll have it!" Fredrick agreed. "After three days we'll start finding suitors."

"But what about the curse?" Athena asked. Annabeth winced, she really needed that to be haunting her forever.

"It will be broken!" Fredrick cried. "The witch said that trust and love would break it! Maybe she meant the trust and love that goes into a marriage." Annabeth hated to agree, but it did make sense. Something did plagued her mind though, _a son?_ She thought. _Poseidon has a son?_ _Why wasn't I told?_ She didn't know why she cared, but it seemed to bother her.

"Alright, we'll try." Athena gave in. "But we will only let her marry someone whom she trusts, loves, and someone whom will make her smile." Annabeth didn't hear a reply, but she knew her father was nodding his head. Quickly she rose up and around the corner as if she had just rushed down.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I got my dress stuck in the door."

"Oh, I hate that." Athena remarked. "It's such a waste of valuable time and clothing." Annabeth shrugged lightly in agreement before pulling her dress up and under her and taking a seat.

…..o0o…..

Atlantis

"I'm telling you!" Grover insisted. "She doesn't have a smile!" He was at the stables tending to horses with his good friend the prince of Atlantis.

"Nonsense!" Prince Percy replied sliding a brush across his pitch black horse, Blackjack's waist. "Every princess has a smile."

"But she doesn't have a smile and she's a princess." Grover pointed out. There was a small moment where Percy almost believed him, but he just pushed the thought aside and kept brushing Blackjack.

"Even if what you're saying was true, what, pray tell, would make you think I'd be interested?" He asked, resting an arm on Blackjack's back.

"It is true!" Grover assured. "And I just assumed you'd like the story, that's all."

Okay, now it was perfectly obvious that Grover was lying about at least one of those things, so Percy stared him straight in the eyes and said honestly, "Grover you're a horrible liar." Grover threw on a glare and folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine, if I'm such a bad liar then tell me, what did I lie about?" Grover shot back. Like an arrow to the heart that confusing question struck Percy with a blow so deep he wouldn't have been able to dig it out, no doubt the confused look on his face was what gave Grover his smug smile. "Give up?" he asked.

Percy thought really hard. "I…" then he had an idea, his last chance. He put on a smug smirk of his own and Grover's smile faded into a worried expression. "I was waiting for you to tell me." Grover look shook, he was so close to breaking, but then the smug smirk returned, back from the dead.

"Nice try." Grover said. Percy's eyelids snapped closed in defeat, he had so hoped that'd work, he opened his eyes and stared out Grover's face. Grover was convinced he had won, but the next words that flowed out of Percy's mouth weren't exactly what he was expecting.

"Why do you _really_ want me to know?" Percy asked, with a cocky smile.

Grover felt flustered and even though he knew full well the answer he had to ask. "Know what?"

"About the princess with no smile." Percy answered.

"She's beautiful." Grover admitted.

"And?" Percy made a rolling motion with his hands.

"That's it." Grover tried.

"No it's not." Percy was right it wasn't.

"She's the princess of Athens." Grover gave in. Percy had a victorious smile which soon turned into a shocked frown.

"Athens?!" Percy cried. "And she doesn't have a smile? All Athenians have a smile, they're flawless." Percy rolled his eyes at the thought, he had never met an actual Athenian per say, but he had heard the stories.

"She was cursed when she was just a baby, by a witch, it had something to do with her parent's mistrust." Grover explained.

"Cursed?" Percy asked, now extremely interested.

"Yes," Grover replied. "It's said that only by trust and love will the spell be broken."

"Interesting…" Percy said, saddling Blackjack and preparing to mount.

"What are you doing?" Grover asked, a bit of worry in his tone. Then with a shocked gasp Grover realized the answer before Percy could say. "Oh no!" he cried. "Percy, you can't be serious!"

"A princess of Athens with no smile, I have to see this." Percy replied.

"It's only a smile!" Grover cried, trying desperately to convince Percy not to mount his horse. "It's not like she's missing an arm or a leg!"

"I've never seen someone with no smile." Percy stated, ignoring Grover. He mounted Blackjack and stared off into the distance.

"You can't go to Athens!" Grover cried. "You could be recognized! You could be captured! Do you know how great a royal ransom affects a war?!"

"I'll go in disguise, no one will recognize me." Percy insisted. "Besides I'll be back in a couple days, I assure you." With that Percy nudged Blackjack and rode off.

"What will I tell your father?!" Grover yelled, practically ripping out his hair.

"Tell him, I went exploring!" Percy yelled back. Grover glared in Percy's direction until he was nothing more than a dot in the distance. Percy rode toward Athens in wonder, as he went in search of the princess who never smiled.

**Well how was that? I can tell you guys now, unless I get over 3 reviews, this story will be postponed so I can work on present and future ideas. Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review!**

**Please vote on my pole! Which story would you like to see from me soon? They're all PJO options so please vote. Before, I didn't have enough votes to really make a decision so that's why I posted this.**

**If you want to check out more of my stories, I suggest 'For Freedom' and 'Here Comes Goodbye', they're the only stories I have my heart set on right now. Note: 'Here Comes Goodbye' is based off the song "Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts and it's the only story I finished. **

**Samantha's Library.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of A Mission

**Welcome back! Okay 3-4 reviews was all I'd thought I'd get if I got any reviews at all, but 17?! It's nice to know this story is loved. Thank guys! Please continue to review. **

**Just to let you guys know, if I do post, I will be posting on weekends. I just thought I should let you know, I figured it would ease a little tension to actually have an idea on when you're going to get the next chapter. Also it works out for me as well, seeing as the weekends are the only days I get inspiration. Thanks for understanding!**

**Here's chapter 2, Enjoy!**

Atlantis

Percy felt the wind brush through his messy hair as he rode off on Blackjack. Most people would probably think him to be a fool for looking for a girl he had never met, whom of which is also the daughter of his father's enemy, and a princess; in fact they may actually call him insane. Walking into enemy territory, as a prince, alone, with nothing but a sword and quiver of arrows on your back, was like handing the enemy free bait and saying "Here, I surrender." It was just…stupid.

But could you blame him? His father had gone into hyperactive-overprotective-father-mode as soon as the squire gave word that the Athens may try to kidnap his beloved son to win the war, which by the way was like three years ago, and no one had even merely succeeded in _trying_ to do this sense then. He was under house-arrest by his guards most of his time, the only time he ever really got any free-time was when he rode his horse, and even then he still wasn't free, they'd thought up the perfect path for Blackjack to run and for Percy to stay safe, with guards at every corner. He was getting tired of it! He needed an adventure, he needed to show his father he wasn't a kid and that he could take care of himself.

And even if he had to ram his own guards, he was going to do it! After he'd left the stables it hadn't been long before the guards tracked him down and pursued. Grover was never one to keep secrets for long, he kind breaks under pressure, and Percy knew it wasn't easy when someone held a sword to your throat, so he didn't blame his cowardly friend. Some of the guards, riding horseback, rode up in front of him to block his path. Percy yanked Blackjack's rains and made a sharp turn to get away. Big mistake.

By doing this he gave the other couple guards a chance to ride up alongside him, close, trapping him easily. "Your highness?" one of them said. "I must insist you stop this foolishness now and return home." Percy glared at him, thinking, _No way! Not in a million years!_

"Sorry, but no can do." He replied with a sly smile. An idea formed into his head and he gripped Blackjack's rains tighter. _Maybe I'm not so trapped after all,_ he thought with a smile. He grinned ever so evilly at the guards and pulled back on the rains, he then fell back behind the guards and turned Blackjack 180 degrees to the left, riding off in a completely different direction. "Ha!" he cried out in victory.

Now all Percy had to do was get past the castle gates before the guards could catch him. Piece of cake, right? Apparently not. The guards just _had_ to gain on him again. "Your highness! By your father's decree I order you to stop!" he yelled. Percy couldn't believe he had the nerve to pull that trick on him.

"Oh yeah?" he replied. "Well by _my_ decree, I order _you_ to stop!" The guards slowed their pace considerably, obviously they hadn't given his word in all of this much thought. They couldn't seem to make up their minds, Percy liked to imagine his voice and his father's voice in their heads arguing. "I can't believe that worked." He told himself. He spoke too soon because the guards had chosen a side, and it was Poseidon's. "Great!" Percy murmured. But it didn't matter now anyway, seeing as he was almost to the gate. "Yes!" he cried as Blackjack slipped his head through the gates.

Percy looked back to see the guards stop in their tracks and he smiled. "I can assure you, Prince Perseus…" one of them yelled. "…Wherever may you go, your father will find you!" with that the guard pointed at one of his companions and then at Percy saying something like, "Follow him and don't let him leave your sights." So one man followed Percy, well the others headed back to the castle to receive new orders.

Something that guard said puzzled Percy. _Wherever I may go? _They didn't know where he was going? So Grover kept something secret after all! _Thanks man, _Percy thought. Now things were starting to get easier, all he had to do was loose one guard. Percy ducked into the trees and gained speed in the forest, the guard fell behind, not able to see the prince through all the soggy growth. Percy smiled and soon the guard could no longer be seen. Percy turned to look ahead.

Now it was off to Athens.

…..o0o…..

Percy eased up on the rains as it had started getting darker in the forest, and Blackjack started growing tired. Percy knew that night hadn't fallen upon him yet, he could see small rays of the sun through the trees. The branches were just thick and piled on top of each other, that's why it was dark. It was actually kind of creepy, with the whistling of the wind, the crumpling of the leaves, the talk of animals.

Percy decided to ignore it and thought about this supposed princess who never smiled. It was actually quite intriguing to think about, does not having a smile mean you're never happy? How does she show her true feelings? What's it like not to smile? Does keeping your mouth in the same position hurt? All these questions and more prickled Percy's mind. He was excited to have them answered.

Then Percy heard something. It was low quiet cooing that slowly turned into loud and violent cooing. Percy jumped a little on Blackjack, startled. The horse expressed his discomfort by letting out a loud snort and Percy rubbed his neck. "Sorry buddy." he whispered. Percy's ears sharpened with the sound of that cooing and he turned up his head to see an owl sitting atop a branch, it extended its wings and stretched its talons as if prepared to attack.

Now Percy had never really like owls. Not just because they were Athens' symbol, but because he'd once had a horrible nightmare about an owl attacking him as a child, since then owls have terrified him. This owl looked as though it was ready to pull that dream into reality. The owl made a dive and Percy ducked his head, but the owl flew past him and snatched up a rodent from the ground. The poor little mouse squeaked in agony as the predator dung its talons in its fragile body, suffocating the rodent in midflight. _Poor guy…_ Percy thought as the owl flew back to its branch to feast on its meal.

Percy turned his head away from that scene just so he wouldn't have to see it. A couple of hours later, night actually _had_ fallen upon him and Blackjack was getting tired and hungry, so Percy stopped to feed him and himself. Percy had had some sense in him to grab a meal before running off into the world. With effort Percy managed to pull a campfire together, he leaned back against a tree and Blackjack lay beside him. It wasn't long before Percy put out the fire and found sleep.

The next morning Percy awoke to the crunching of leaves, on impulse he grabbed his sword and jumped up to face what was coming. Percy realized that if a creature big enough and fast enough was heading towards him, a sword probably wasn't going to cut it **(A/N: No pun intended)**, so he sheathed his sword and picked up his bow and grabbed an arrow from the quiver he had now slung on his back. He really had hoped he wouldn't have to use it, for Percy was a terrible shot. But shooting an arrow would probably slow the beast if not kill it, and a sword was to slow and to long, it could easily have been turned back on him.

There was a rustling in the bushes and the surprised face of a boy appeared in front of him. "Don't shoot!" he cried holding his hands up in defense. Percy examined him, he didn't look armed (yet), or like a threat at all for that matter. The boy had blonde hair and sky blue eyes, by the looks of his muscles he was quite strong, he had that glint of persistence in his eyes and he was further covering his face in defense. He was maybe only a year younger then Percy. Percy was just thinking of putting down his bow when he spotted the knife strapped to the boy's side, the boy was slowly reaching for it, hoping Percy wouldn't notice.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded pulling back his arrow on the bow further. The boy stopped reaching for his weapon instantly, spotting Percy's warning, but despite the boy's determination not to be harmed, he was actually pretty brave.

"I could ask you the same question." He threw back. Percy's eyes shot from the boy's feet to his head, he didn't look like a quitter. Percy lowered his bow and arrow, but kept it armed, in case the boy was to try anything.

"I asked first." He said calmly. The boy looked prepared to answer when a girl appeared.

"Ah, there you are Jason!" she cried. "Why'd you run off like that?! You could have…gotten…yourself-" her speech slowed when she saw Percy, she gave him the quick eye over and her eyes spotted his armed bow, the panic in her eyes increased. She turned to the boy, Jason, with a hesitant look. "Who's your friend?" she asked. Percy took this time to examine her too, she had black hair like his except her had more of a blue tint to it, she had sky blue eyes like the boy's, from the looks of her she was quite alert, and strong, and she gave Percy that chilling feeling. She was probably four-five years older than Percy.

"That's just it," Jason replied, glaring at Percy. "I don't know." The girl turned to Percy and gave him this piercing glare, that sent Percy's heart crawling up his throat to get away, but he showed her no fear. He had this feeling that if he didn't tell her something, he was probably going to suffer for it in the future, so he disarmed his bow and set the arrow back in its quiver. Jason looked almost about ready to laugh, clearly he'd seen plenty of strangers do the same, but Jason held it in.

"I'm Percy." He introduced, carefully. "You are?"

"Thalia." She replied roughly, never ceasing her glare. Clearly, just like Percy, she was careful not to reveal her whole name. Thalia turned to Jason, "How'd you get the _pleasure_ of meeting _Percy_?" she glared at Percy at his name and the word pleasure.

"I was just coming past the bushes to find him holding an arrow to my face." Jason answered. Thalia shot Percy a glare so deadly that if looks could murder (yeah he meant _murder_), he'd be a puddle of blood on the ground and no one would ever know who did it.

"I thought he was an animal." Percy defended. Thalia looked between Percy and Jason and did something Percy would have never, ever saw coming, she laughed.

"Jason gets a little riled up sometimes, but animal may be going a bit too far." She said, messing with Jason's hair. Jason pouted like a little boy and frowned. Thalia's smiled faded but at least she wasn't mad anymore. "Tell me Percy, what brings you to our woods?"

"_Your_ woods?" Percy asked. Thalia smiled, like in the evil type way, as two guards appeared.

"I am Princess Thalia of the kingdom of Electris," she fully introduced. "This is my brother Prince Jason," she pointed to Jason. "And you, Percy, are trespassing on Electrogonian territory!" Percy gulped, because those guards gave him death glares to rival Thalia's.

**(A/N: Does this feel like a commercial moment to you guys too? Don't worry, it doesn't stop here)**

Percy was panicking. Should he tell them who he was and get an easy ticket out of here or get a tour of the dungeon? The Electrogonians may have been allies with Athens but they had no war with Atlantis, they had nothing to fight about, as easy as that, Atlantis and Electris were allies too. Percy mentally smacked himself when he realized how stupid a question that was. He sighed. The guards pointed spears at his chest and his decision was final.

"I am Prince Perseus of the kingdom of Atlantis." He announced. The guards pulled away their spears and kneeled with a quick apology before standing up again. Jason's jaw dropped, he was, quite obviously, not expecting that. Thalia's smile disappeared and her expression remained unreadable. She then punched his arm, hard, but that was only a tip of the iceberg and Percy knew it.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?!" she cried.

"Because I didn't know who you were." Percy pointed out, rubbing his arm. Thalia, despite being humiliated by that obvious fact, did not show embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It's complicated." Percy told her. Thalia glared at him, not amused.

"Try me." She dared. Percy gulped again and Jason gave him a look saying, _tell her if you want to live!_ He'd probably had experienced this first hand. Percy sighed, again.

"I've come seeking a princess who's never smiled." Percy answered. "I'm headed for Athens." Jason's jaw dropped again, the guards dropped their spears before quickly picking them up again. Thalia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Percy had the feeling she was trying hard not to smack him. When she opened her eyes her expression was emotionless.

"If this is true," she said, setting a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Then you are a mad man, Perseus."

**How was that? Getting pretty deep huh? Some of this just flew out of me, I hadn't actually seen it coming myself. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!**

**Please take a minute to go to my profile, to my pole, and vote on which story you'd like to see from me next. Your votes are much appreciated! Thanks guys!**

**Samantha's Library.**


	3. Chapter 3 Could This Be It

**I cannot even begin to apologize for the more than two years I left this story behind. You can thank one guest reviewer for inspiring me to reread this and continue it. It was pretty good for having been written two years ago. I'm actually very proud of how well it's seemed to have held up. But I'm sure you all understand that I have now gotten far better at writing, so you may see a few changes, but I'll try to keep the attitude the story originally had the same. **

**Thank you so much for the 30 reviews, 37 faves, and 50 follows! I can hardly believe this story is so popular. I hope none of you abandoned it…^^; I feel so bad for you guys. But please understand that life and my doubting my ability to write got in my way. Just...thank you! I can't tell how much it means to me.**

**A special thanks to:**

**Ai Laik Heda Lexa**

**And Guest reviewers:**

**Josie**

**Lilypadmake**

**You guys inspired me to continue this story so this chapter is dedicated to you three. But really, I'm thankful to all my reviewers! :D**

**With that said, enjoy chapter 3!**

Atlantis

It took a minute for Percy to register what Thalia said and then after he realized the motive behind it, he understood. "You are the Prince of Atlantis!" Percy had no idea why Thalia felt the need to specify this, he was well aware of who he was. "And you want to go to Athens, your enemy kingdom, just so you can see the princess with no smile?!" Yep, that pretty much summed it up.

"So you know her?" Percy asked, a tad excited. Thalia closed her eyes and balled her fists, obviously still trying _hard_ not to punch him.

"I can't believe your stupidity!" Thalia cried. Percy was insulted, that was not something someone told him often-or at all for that matter-and he wasn't going to take it lying down.

"What stupidity?!" Percy yelled. "My father keeps me in the castle at all times, I had to rigorously, escape my own home! I want adventure! Not to be stuck in that castle for the rest of my pitiful life!" Thalia looked almost awestruck at Percy's outburst. "So fine, I suppose you could call me a little imbecilic, but I rather be known as having "stupidity" for the rest of my life, then live without the pride of an adventure."

Jason's mouth dropped open (Percy had almost forgotten he was there) and Thalia looked shocked, yet almost impressed. "Honorable words, Perseus." She admitted. "How can I help you on your journey?" Percy had not expected her reply, he wasn't even expecting her to answer at all, but he smiled.

"Well, I need directions." Percy told her. Thalia smiled and shook her head, noting that Percy hadn't thought this whole "adventure" through. "Oh yes," Percy added, remembering his promise to Grover. "And a disguise."

Thalia rolled her electric blue eyes. "Come with me, Perseus." She advised, turning around and walking away. Jason followed behind her and the guards stood still, waiting for Percy to go first. Percy quickly grabbed Blackjack reins and followed behind Jason and the guards behind him.

After walking for exponential amount of time, they finally came to a stop. Percy noticed the large stone castle in front of him, he assumed it belonged to Thalia and Jason. Thalia turned to meet Percy's eyes and smiled. "Welcome, Perseus, to our home!" Thalia pulled Jason closer to her and gestured to the enormous castle behind her.

"Please," Percy said. "Call me Percy." Thalia grinned mischievously.

"Perseus suits you." She insisted. Percy held back a glare, it was probably going to get him into trouble anyway. Thalia walked into the castle with Jason. Percy tied Blackjack up to a tree before joining them, the guards soon followed.

Thalia opened the door to a room and Percy peeked in to see seamstresses sewing and cutting cloth quietly. Thalia marched up to a corner and whispered something in one of the seamstresses' ear. This seamstress had brown hair and astounding, colorful eyes. Percy noticed that Jason seemed to melt in her presence. The seamstress glanced at Percy and then back at Thalia. "Most certainly your highness." She assured. "Right away."

The girl approached Percy, taking out a stick and laying it across various places on his body. Percy would admit that it was a little unsettling, it's not that he hadn't done it before, he just felt uncomfortable not seeing a familiar face. Also Percy rather hated staying still for more than a moment because the lack of obsessive movement bugged him.

"Take your time." Thalia insisted. "Thank you, Piper."

"Always, your highness." Piper replied. Percy glanced at Jason again, who stared at Piper longingly, and he almost felt bad for Jason. Piper wasn't royalty so their love was forbidden, Percy hoped nothing like that would ever happened to him, but fate had other plans. Thalia approached Percy with a look of assurance upon her face.

"Piper will take care of your disguise." She told him. "Well we are waiting, let us discuss directions, shall we?" Percy smiled and nodded his head. The Seamstress promptly backed away, heading back to her station.

"I think I'll stay here and assure Piper's success." Jason told them, with the most desperate grin Percy had ever seen. Percy rolled his eyes knowingly. Thalia sent a look to Percy, obviously having figured out Jason's little crush a _long_ time ago.

"If you insist." Thalia replied, turning around and rolling her eyes. Jason smiled and headed over to Piper. Percy had just spotted Piper's grateful smile when Jason appeared, before Thalia pulled him out of the room. "Come Perseus."

…..o0o…..

Thalia opened yet another door and beyond it was a room full of maps, plans, and pictures. The guards stood outside the room as Percy and Thalia entered. "This is our planning room, I'm sure we can find something for you in here." Thalia said. Thalia rummaged through a pile of maps and pulled out one the seemed to intrigue her. "Ah, here we go." She announced, spreading the map out on a table.

Percy walked over to the map and leaned down the take a look. He saw just the edge of his kingdoms boundaries, then the forest they'd ventured through, and the castle they were now occupying. "There are two paths you might journey, but it's most assuredly less abusive to take the short cut," Thalia explained, tracing the paths with her finger. Percy nodded his head to show he was listening, well he studied the map. "Now you'll need to cut through the corner of the forest, once out you will head east until you come across the town, you should be able to find your way to the castle from there." Percy glanced up at Thalia with another nod before peering back down at the map.

Looking further across the paper, Percy noticed a small village across the forest, and a reddish stone castle after the village. "Is that Athens?" Percy asked, pointing to the castle.

Thalia glanced at the map before answering. "Yes." With that new information Percy gazed upon the sketch of the castle with anxiousness. He had a strong desire to see those strong, thick, cleverly crafted, reddish pillars that held the large, well-designed roof. Percy was almost sure it'd be ten times more brilliant in person, then it was portrayed on the well-drawn copy of the map designer's.

Thalia analyzed Percy's curious eyes and seemed to know what he was thinking. "It is quite appealing, isn't it?" Percy had no need to reply, his eyes revealed most of his feelings towards the sketch, and he knew it to be true. "The castle is, of course, more dazzling in person," Thalia explained, which only made Percy hunger more to see it. "It was brilliantly designed by Edmund the great, the best architect know-then-to all the land. Soon after the land was discovered, sold, and dubbed Athens." Percy let this information sink in, his adventure sounded more thrilling by the second.

"Astounding…" he hummed. Thalia smiled at Percy and Percy looked up at her. "Tell me more." For the first time in forever, Percy was genuinely interested in something. Who knew the enemy could be so fascinating?

"Of course." Thalia replied, looking up to think. "The castle is so divinely carved with so much wondrous beauty, that the walls seem to tell stories, some would even go so far as to say they could speak…" For the next couple hours Thalia did her very best to explain the wonders of Athens to Percy, but she was careful to explain not only the wonders but also the dangers. "There's really not much more to tell," Thalia concluded. "It's a wondrous place."

Percy had devoured most of the knowledge Thalia had given him, a few things slipped by here and there, but Percy had a clear idea of what Athens was like. Sadly, even though Thalia had told him everything she knew about Athens, Percy couldn't help but want more. The prince felt as though there was a deep hole in his consciousness that he desperately needed to fill. "It sounds like an amazing kingdom."

"Yes," Thalia agreed. "But there's many dangers, especially for an Atlantian, and assuredly for an Atlantian prince." Percy understood Thalia's concern, but something inside him always seemed to snap when people worried about him, as though the past was unforgivable. Every time someone tried to convince Percy to be safe, he was reminded of his father, and how trapped he felt at home, especially around Poseidon.

Percy cleared his throat, trying to avoid an outburst. "About that short cut…" Thalia narrowed her eyes, obviously not finished with the previous discussion, but moved on despite.

"Yes," she agreed, tracing her finger along the map and beginning to explain the journey once again. Once Thalia had gone over the journey once more, a knock was heard at the door. Thalia and Percy got up to see who it was. Percy was surprised to see Piper standing at the door, carrying a stack of clothes, with Jason only a step behind her.

"As you wished your highness," Piper greeted with a smile. Piper held up the neatly folded pile with a look of pride and honor upon her face. "I have brought you the clothes you so graciously asked for." Thalia took the clothes without a second thought, unfolded the once neat pile to see the prize within. Percy marveled at how alien the clothing looked to him, neither Atlantians nor Electrogonians wore such an interesting fashion, there was a distinct difference.

"Marvelous job, Piper." Thalia replied. "It is exactly what he needs." The clothes looked withered and patched, as though old, but were surprisingly new. Percy could imagine seeing those clothes on a peasant any day, but not in this kingdom, and certainly not in his. Percy touched the fabric and discovered it was deceivingly strong and quite light.

"Very good." He told Piper, letting go of the cloth. The outfit was now officially stamped with a royal seal of approval. Percy was quite amazed, he had thought it would have taken hours to sew a whole outfit, but considering what it was made for, he knew he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Thank you, your highnesses." Piper gleamed. By the look on her face, Percy could tell she was considerably proud of her work, and by the look on Jason's face, Percy knew he was very proud of her too. Piper turned to Jason with a big smile. "Thank you, too, Prince Jason." Jason blushed, and with that Piper handed the clothes to Percy and was on her way.

"Prince _Jason_?" Thalia mused.

Jason glanced back to watch Piper go before he turned his head back to Percy and Thalia. "Uh…yes, I told her to call me by name, but she refused so we compromised." Jason told her, smiling sheepishly. Thalia smirked, rolling her eyes and Percy snickered. After a moment of silent Jason spoke up. "So…how goes the planning?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his heals anxiously. Thalia rolled her eyes and glanced at Percy as they shared a knowing look.

"We're doing fine," Thalia assured. "We are not in need of any help." Jason smiled. "Do whatever you please." Jason's smile grew wider as he thanked her and ran off. Mostly likely to see a certain seamstress. "Ah, love," Thalia sighed. "It can be so torturous." Percy knew, by the way she spoke of it, Thalia must have been speaking from experience.

"Really?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, most definitely." Thalia insisted. "It's amazing that people survive it." Percy felt somewhat uncomfortable about that, was love really that complicated? Before he got the chance to ask, Thalia changed the subject. "Well I suppose I should show you to some quarters," she informed, pointing to the outfit in his hands. "So you can try these on."

"Alright," Percy replied. As Thalia led the way he awed at the castle. Everything was massive here, his castle-home seemed so much more diminutive then the Electris castle. The whole grounds seemed to radiate with beauty and power, it was intriguing.

"Here," Thalia said, coming to a stop. They stood at a large, thick maple wood door. The stone door frame was rounded at the top as to make the entrance seem more uniquely appealing. "You may use this room."

Percy nodded and just stood at the door for a few moments, feeling sort of awkward. It was at this moment where he started to feel as though he was more likely visiting a new world rather than the kingdom next-door. He felt alienated, lost, confused. He wondered why his father had never shone him here before. "Perseus?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

Percy turned his head to her blinked shaking his head a little. "Oh! No, I apologize. You must understand that this is all so new to me." Thalia nodded. "In fact, I'm not really sure even know how to open the door." He added, snickering. Thalia smirked, turned the handle, and pushed the door open, Percy frowned. "You know I was jesting, right?"

"I'm sure you were." Thalia said, though it was clear she didn't believe him at all. Percy rolled his eyes and stepped into the room. Even the furniture was different, he never would have imagined he'd ever be wondering whether a chair was really a chair. It was still extravagant, admittedly. He sat down on one of the blue velvet cushions and stared at the doorway-where Thalia was standing-amazed. Thalia smiled. "I'll see to it that you are not disturbed." She assured him.

"Thank you, your highness." He said.

"Perseus?" she replied. "We're all royalty here, you can call me Princess Thalia." Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're quite the comedian." He said, sarcastically. Thalia smirked slyly.

"Take care." She told him. "Just turn the handle and pull out when you're done."

Percy glared at her. "Your wisdom is much appreciated, here let me repay it with some wisdom of my own." Percy stood up and grabbed her shoulders, turning her, and pushing her out the door. "Turn around and walk away." He smirked, proud of himself.

"Touché, _Percy_." Thalia said.

"Percy?" Percy asked, with a smirk.

"Oh please, don't feed your ego." Thalia replied. Percy snickered. With that Thalia grabbed the door, smiled at him, and slammed it. Percy had to step out of the way to avoid being squished.

"Some nerve she's got there." He said to himself. Silently he wondered if all Elctrogonians were that tough? If they were, Percy was certainly glad the kingdoms were friendly.

…..o0o…..

In only a moment Percy found his way out the door in his new attire. A guard was ready to show him to Thalia when he came out. "This way, your highness." He guided. Percy followed closely, not willing to let himself get lost in this enormous epic of a castle. When the guard stopped, Percy stopped with him following the guard's gesture to a door. "The princess and his excellency the King will be waiting for you in there." The guard informed.

"Thank you, guardsman." He said. He was about to open the door when the guard grabbed his shoulder and gave him a warning look. "What is it?" Percy asked, pulling himself away, a bit worried.

"I feel I must warn you, Prince," The guard started. Percy stood very still feeling a bit fearful with the stare, but held his form. "The King doesn't much care for King Poseidon's family." Percy sucked in a breath and nodded at him, stiffening.

"I'll take that into consideration, thank you sir, I wish you and your family well." He replied.

"I wish you the same, your highness." Percy turned his head to the door with darkness clouding his mind. He now, almost felt as though he were walking into greet his death. Than Percy turned his mind to Thalia and Jason…surely, the father of them couldn't be all that bad. But still…the look in that guard's eyes. Percy balled his fists and huffed, opening the door to make his way inside.

He'd just have to see for himself.

...o0o...

Athens

None of the suitors were at all suitable in Annabeth's opinion. Not a single of them could even make her feel happy let alone see a smile upon her face. In fact, she was almost bored. It was exhausting and useless work in her opinion. Her mind was constantly replaying a single thought, _Ugh_. She rolled her eyes and nearly yawned as the next suitor spouted about how "right" he was for her. _He must be jesting…_Annabeth thought.

The man seemed nice enough, but the ego he was trying so hard to hide was slipping around his façade. He was also concerningly skinny for his age, three feet taller than herself, and he had a hallow face. Annabeth almost felt bad, she could never see a man like him happy with her, let alone vice versa. "I'm sorry, sir." She spoke up. Her mother who sat beside her on her throne gave her a look of concern. "Move your business elsewhere, I think you will find a much happier life if you just take your absence now."

"Annabet-!" her mother started to snap.

"No, no, your excellency." called the man to Athena. "Understood, the princess does not wish my hand in marriage, I will see myself removed from your presence." The man did well to hide his tattered pride, but having hidden behind something fake all her life, Annabeth understood it hurt more than he was letting on.

"Perhaps you'll find a beautiful woman to appreciate you." Annabeth told him, deciding to let him leave on a positive note. At least he wasn't a jerk like so many others who had come to see her. She thought _that_, at least, deserved some mercy.

The man smiled. "I certainly hope so, fair princess. May you find happiness as well." He told her. "It was a pleasure, your highnesses." With that he tipped his triangular hat to them and took a final bow, before walking away.

"Brilliant manners." Athena commented. "Quite strong and accepting."

Annabeth sighed. "Mother, he wasn't the one. Did you see smile on my face throughout that whole experiance?"

"Well, I must admit no, but you haven't wedded yet." She argued. Annabeth bit her lip and slipped off her throne.

"I'm tired Mother, I think I'll take a leave of absence." She said.

"How long will you be?" Athena asked.

"No more than an hour, perhaps." Annabeth told her, slipping away before she could be questioned any further. Annabeth sulked to her quarters and yanked off her slippers, collapsing in the bed, facing in the direction of the vanity. Irony is certainly a cruel foe. Annabeth seemed to stare down herself in the mirror, still not a trace of a smile to be seen.

She sighed and was about to turn away when a shadow darted across her walls. Had someone snuck onto her balcony?! She quickly jumped up and rushed over to the vanity where she grabbed a knife from the drawer and rushed over to the frame of her balcony to peer out and see if anyone was still there. She scanned the trees and grass below her but couldn't see a thing. Then, she heard the snap of a twig and crunching of leaves as if someone just jumped down. "Hello?" she called.

No answer.

"You shouldn't be out here!" she continued. "Show yourself or I will call my guards to retrieve you!" To that a stout figure approached, a hood over his head. "Who are you?" she asked. "You should know it is against the law to "harass" the royal family."

"I didn't harass you," claimed the figure. "Would you say I did?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the question.

"I suppose I wouldn't." she admitted.

"So, then I have broken no laws." By the deeper voice, Annabeth could tell it was so clearly a man.

Annabeth felt intrigued by this character, he seemed intelligent. "May I see the face of the man who so intelligently defends himself?"

"Uh…" The man replied. "I'm not so sure I'm willing to give you that courtesy, Princess."

"Nonsense." She replied. "Those words are meaningless coming from a man who was spying on me." The man laughed and removed his hood.

Annabeth was astounded to see a slightly taller (than herself), handsome man before her. He was very muscular but also skinny, with a well-rounded face. He had jet black hair and (perhaps the most astounding thing about him) vibrant sea green eyes filled with pride. If not for the fact that his skin was caked with dirt and that he wore an undeniable peasant's uniform she would have considered him of noble blood. There was something about him though, she couldn't wrap her head around it, but he seemed somewhat alien and very intriguing.

"Touché, Princess." He said, smirking. Annabeth blushed from embarrassment realizing she was staring. She retreated into her room for a moment to hide her pinking face.

"I must say sir," she called out the balcony. "You certainly were not who I was expecting to be under that hood."

"Oh?" he asked, with a snicker. Annabeth went and sat at her vanity combing her hair to calm herself down. "What were you expecting then?"

"That doesn't matter." She told him. "I feel I more deserve answers compared to yourself."

"Understood." He admitted. "Give me a question and I'll do my best to answer it."

"Why were you spying on me?" she paused combing her hair and listened intently. There was silence for a few moments.

"I have heard legend of the princess who never smiled, but I have never believed it, so I thought I'd see for myself." Annabeth frowned.

"Oh?" She said, sadly.

"You are far more intriguing then the stories would tell." He told her. "I cannot seem to imagine a face like yours without a smile upon it." She laughed.

"Trying to be charming, are we?" she asked.

"_Trying_?" he asked, laughing with her. "Succeeding I'd say since I wasn't trying to be charming at all."

"Could have fooled me." She replied, feeling a happiness inside her.

"You certainly don't sound like you couldn't smile." He pointed out. Annabeth bit her lip and sucked in a breath.

"No, I assure you sir, the stories are true." Annabeth informed.

"Then something nags at me, Princess." He replied.

"What is that?" she asked, curiously.

"What's it like to not be able to smile?"

She gripped her brush tightly with the question. It was question she wished she wouldn't have to answer. "I'd imagine it's a similar feeling to one a knight would feel when he has lost an arm or leg in battle." She answered.

"I wouldn't know what that's like, Princess." He informed.

"Then I don't know how to explain it to you." She said, feeling a sort of sadness bubble to the surface.

"You sound upset." He noticed. She rolled her eyes. "Don't be." She raised an eyebrow, that was something she was certainly not expecting.

"And what, pray tell, says I shouldn't?" she questioned.

"Well, you were laughing with me moments ago," He told her. "What's the use in being sad now about something you've known for so long?"

She felt something spark inside her, the realization that he had a point. She stared at her lips in the mirror and still saw no smile, but this time she forced herself not to think about it. Then…she saw her eyes and she jumped, tracing the smile crinkles around them. She'd heard stories that the eyes could smile just as the lips, but she had never seen evidence until now…or maybe she never wanted to.

She panted with excitement. Her eyes were smiling! And it was just as the man…she ran to the balcony and leaned over to get a good look at him. "Something wrong, Princess?" he asked.

"Will you answer me one more question?" she replied, feeling impatient.

"Certainly." He answered, seeming confused.

"_Who_ are you?" she demanded, she could feel a fiery determination boil up inside her. Could this be the answer to her prayers? She was too impatient to wait for an answer, but she mustered up enough patience as to not scare the man off. "I need to _know_."

**Well, what did you think? Didn't change too much I hope. I'd really appreciate some feedback. **

**Thank you so much to all those who read, I appreciate it. You are all so amazing! I cannot tell you when I'll update next, but I'll do my very best to get it done as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding.**

**Please read and review. :) **

**Samantha's Library. **


	4. Chapter 4 Unchangeable Destiny

**All right, so I'd like to apologize for taking so long, but life got in the way. You would not believe all the stuff that happened. That doesn't matter though, I finally got this written and I really hope you all enjoy. Thank you for your patience! **

**A special thanks to all my reviewers! But one in particular made my day when I read it:**

**Thank you PicturePerfectMe for your review. I'm sorry I couldn't post this sooner. :)**

**I really hope you all continue to enjoy!  
**

**Enjoy Chapter 4! :)**

Atlantis

Stepping inside, Percy immediately noticed how exposed he felt. The room was vast and mostly empty. On either side of the room towered long windows which spewed light into the space and made stealth a feat only possible at night. A warm breeze made Percy feel suffocated, which didn't help with his anxiety of the king. On the floor, he followed a single blue carpet to a type of stage on which sat two thrones. Above and behind the thrones hung a vast electric blue banner depicting a lightning strike on a shield. Percy wondered if the moment depicted was of an important piece of history, after all it seemed to be worthy enough to be the kingdom's crest.

Percy heard an annoyed and deliberate cough as he lowered his eyes to the thrones. Sitting on one of the blue cushions of the bronze seats was a very intimidating man. He had cold electric blue eyes that examined the prince of Atlantis from head to toe, seemingly forming ice on Percy's skin whenever his gaze lingered. Atop his head was a golden crown, decorated with precious stones, below that a thick mop of, long, jet black hair combed down and behind his neck. On his chin, jet-black whiskers equivalent to the length of his hair, did not hide his incredibly obvious frown. His thick, dark eyebrows were knitted together in an almost permanent expression of impatience.

Percy had come to the conclusion that the man sitting on the throne was, in fact, the king and it wasn't crown that gave it away either, believe it or not. It was the sense of danger that struck Percy in the heart when he met eyes with the king, extreme hatred flooding into those pointed pupils. What the guard outside the door had said to him flooded into Percy's mind once more and he wondered if he was destined to die in this throne room, under the spiteful eye of the king.

Percy noticed movement in his peripheral vision and shook his eyes away from the king and to the right of the throne where Thalia stood, waving her hand beside her father with an almost apologetic look in her eyes. "Avoid his eyes." Her electric blue orbs seemed to say. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, lifting his head, and trying to keep his focus away from the king's icy irises.

"Tell me," The king's voice radiated off the walls. A surge of power shot up Percy's spine the moment he had spoken. His voice was nothing special, but the tone almost made Percy want to obey everything this king…this mere man, told him to do. It was as if there was some sort of powerful being hidden behind-or perhaps _in_-the man that sat before him. "What brings the unwelcomed presence of the prince of Atlantis before me on what was to be a fine day?" When he said "Atlantis", for a second Percy felt as though the king's gaze was searing through him rather than on him. It was as if the king saw the father of the young man before him instead of the son.

"It seems you would rather attempt to roast me in the growing fire behind your eyes than listen to all I have to say." Percy pointed out. The king scowled and slid the fist he had clenched in his gestures to the armrest. Percy stood firm and ready, keeping his mind clear, as though to put a wall up behind his own sea green irises. They only stared at each other for a minute, when suddenly the king turned his eyes downward and smirked.

"A peasant's rags are fitting." He said and Percy could tell he was just daring the prince to try something. And Percy _wanted_ to try something, so desperately. He clenched his teeth, balled his fist, and set a hand on the hilt of his blade. The king's smirk grew wider in amusement and something told Percy he was enjoying this. Thalia gave Percy a warning gaze and he lowered his hand from the grip of his blade, taking a deep breath.

"I find myself in this most splendid kingdom, your highness, in search of the princess of Athens," Percy took a step forward and continued. "I have heard tales that she has been cursed with no smile." Percy explained the plan Thalia and he had strategized, giving as few details as possible in case the king should disagree with any of it. All the while, the king's smirk grew wider and wider until mocking laughter slipped from his lips. "What is it?" Percy finally asked, a bit miffed.

"You speak madness," the king stated. "Have you come before me this day simply to jest?" He continued to laugh for a little while before he frowned. "Leave my presence immediately. I grow impatient with your nonsense." Percy stood there both miffed and offended.

"I am no simple jester." Percy scoffed. "I have given you this information under the most serious of intentions." The king narrowed his eyes and obviously deciding he wasn't going to believe Percy's opinion alone, he turned to Thalia.

"Daughter, what do you have to say?" he asked. "Does the boy not jest?" He laughed as though he already knew Thalia's reply.

"His intentions aren't any more believable then the beasts foretold to live under our bridges, this is true." Thalia agreed. Percy rolled his eyes. "But he speaks the truth."

"I would believe that beasts reside under our bridges before this." The king said. He smiled. "Very well, if he chooses to walk into his death, he has my full support." The king laughed mockingly once more. "God be with the boy!"

Percy had had it with the mockery. "With all due respect your highness," he said, venom nearly seeping through his words. "I did not come here for your permission, I came here as a courtesy to your daughter." Percy gestured to Thalia. "I will not make you the judge of my decisions."

The king entwined his fingers together and leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. "Choose your worlds carefully, boy, or perhaps one day soon, you won't find just yourself on your knees but your whole kingdom falling behind you in the wake of your ignorance."

Percy scowled. "Starting a war on the sole ramblings of-in your own words-a mad prince would seem to give you the appearance of a child, your highness." He shot back. The king looked almost amused with the answer.

"You misunderstand me, boy," he said. "What I give you is no threat, I by no means need a war in my kingdom. No boy, what I give you is a warning. You'd do best to stick to the advice." Much to Percy's displeasure, he realized the king was right, but he was certainly not going to admit that.

"I think I'll take my leave." Regretfully, Percy bowed and turned to the door. He glared over his shoulder at the king. "It was a pleasure." He hissed through his teeth, making his exit.

"I look forward to the day I receive word that Athens has conquered your kingdom, prince," The king called after him. "Maybe then you'll change your tune." Percy clenched his fists but kept walking. When he had finally escaped the throne room he thought his head couldn't have returned to him sooner.

…..o0o…..

It was outside next to Blackjack when Percy started to look back on the king's words with a cool head. He had no idea he could be so angry just simply being in someone's presence, it was dangerous behavior for someone of his title. There was truth to the king's words. If he acted like that in front of every person he met on this journey he was going to find himself in a cell faster than a murderer.

After some moments attending to Blackjack and processing his own realizations, Jason approached him. "I heard the discussion with my father wasn't well with you." He stated, perhaps putting in the simplest of words what Percy could never have described.

"That was only moments ago," Percy pointed out, tightening the straps on the saddle.

"I could hear the queen's cries of impatience through the walls." Jason explained. Percy blinked and turned to Jason. The boy had said "queen" instead of mother and Percy didn't think Jason chose that word out of respect.

"Is the queen not you mother?" he asked hesitantly, wondering if that was a sore subject. Jason sighed and leaned against a tree.

"No." He said, distastefully. There was a silence after that. Percy already knew the story, he needed no further explanation, he knew what nearly all kings were guilty of. He was sure Electris' king was no exception. After Percy had mounted Blackjack Jason finally spoke. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "You said you wanted adventure did you not?" Percy nodded. "Why this then? Certainly, there were other journeys more suitable to your liking."

Percy found himself lost in a question he wasn't sure how to answer. He thought for a moment and sighed. "It would seem something about this particular journey called out to me. I felt as though this was my one and only chance, I suppose." Jason nodded.

"A twist of fate." He commented, looking up to meet Percy's eyes.

"Destiny." Percy corrected. Jason smiled.

"Destiny." He agreed. Percy smiled back and yanked Blackjack's reins.

"You would best not leave before my sister has a chance to bid you farewell." Jason warned him, a smirk on his face. Percy cringed at the thought of what would happen if he decided to ignore that warning. Somehow, he thought he might be hunted down.

"So be it." He replied, dismounting Blackjack.

It was not moments later when the princess of Electris approached, a darkness in her eyes. As soon as Percy met her eyes, however; the darkness seemed to just disappear. She sighed placing her hand on his arm in as a reassuring gesture, which was a type of gesture only males give to one another. "I do apologize for my father," she said. "He's a stubborn old sot if ever there was one."

"I won't hold his accusations against you." Percy replied, with a smirk. Thalia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I will miss you. You were the most exciting thing to walk into this kingdom in a few years." She told him. "The princess with no smile was the last." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"The princess was here?" he asked, shocked. Thalia laughed as if she had wanted to drop that bomb on him the moment she knew his intentions.

"Yes, the princess was here." She answered, with a smirk. Percy smiled. He felt this sense of satisfaction having received this new information, as if he was closer than ever before to his goal. It made him feel victorious.

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?" he asked.

Thalia grinned slyly. "Now where would be the fun in that, Perseus?" Percy snickered.

"You are a She-demon." He told her, smiling. Thalia's grin spread and she took a mock bow.

"That I am." She said, with a laugh. Her smile faded away just as her father's smile had in the throne room; it was gone almost as suddenly as it was there. "I do wish you well on your journey, Percy." Percy frowned to himself, he didn't like the way she said that, as though she knew he wasn't playing his cards right. "God be with you, my friend. May you find your princess with no smile."

Percy spared a smile and mounted Blackjack once more, looking from both Thalia to Jason. Jason pushed himself away from the tree and walked up to meet Percy. "I bid both of you farewell." He said. He turned to Jason with a smirk, not forgetting the seamstress. "May God be with you on your journey as well, Prince Jason." For a second Jason seemed confused but then his cheeks pinkened and Percy thought it was a satisfying enough reaction. He laughed.

"Thank you." Jason said quietly. "I wish you the same." Percy turned to Thalia.

"I hope to see you again one day, as ruler of this proud kingdom." He told her. Thalia laughed.

"I should hope to see you a lot sooner than that, Perseus." She smiled. "Farewell." Percy gave them one last smile and whipped Blackjack's reins.

"Let's be off now." He told his horse, as they began to gallop away.

"Be wise, Perseus!" Thalia called behind him. Her voice seemed to echo off mountains, valleys, and trees. The message was carried with him through the whole ride to Athens. _Be wise? Be wise? _He thought. Eventually he had to wonder what wisdom was to him. _I do not command wisdom, _He decided. _It can be with me, or it can be against me._

…o0o…

He decided that it hadn't been wise of him to climb up to the princess's balcony. He felt foolish having been caught doing something so disgraceful. The princess's stormy orbs searing hole's in his soul, brought to light some of his most foolish decisions, as well as his most wise. _Who are you?_ A most intriguing question. He wasn't willing to answer it, he had given too much information to her as it was. Still…those desperate eyes lingered on him and his heart beat faster, he could feel boiling blood pumping through his veins.

He needed to answer her truthfully, he decided, but he also needed to be cautious about it. "My name is Percy, princess." He told her.

"Do you have a last name or title…Percy?" She asked. She pronounced his name as though it was foreign to her, which it might save been. The "correct" name was Perseus, no man owning the name ever dare call themselves Percy instead.

Percy couldn't help but think her struggle to be an attractive quality. She was obviously one to enjoy receiving knowledge, but patience didn't come to her very easily. Her fierce eyes the color of storms seemed to command his sea green ocean to grow wild and sink ships. Her blonde curls fell past her shoulders elegantly, making her features appear softer than they already were. A blue silk dress that formed to her body near perfectly, went nicely with her royal blue hairpiece. She was as handsome of a woman as there ever was and Percy had been introduced to many suitresses in the last days since he left his kingdom, not one of them looked as professional as she.

"No, I do not, your highness." He answered.

"Not a title or a last name?" She asked. "Surely you must have something, sir."

"I never had learned of my last name and I have since abandoned my title." He told her. It wasn't really a lie either, he abandoned his father, leaving his title behind him as soon as he entered Athens. He didn't even know why he was still here either, perhaps it seemed too soon to go home, perhaps he was dissatisfied with his journey.

"Abandoned your title?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Might I inquire, why?"

"The past is behind me, princess." He answered. "You would do well to put your past behind you." He hadn't forgotten about her not having a smile and how she felt about it. By the glare she gave him, he knew she had understood.

"I shouldn't put a past behind me that is effecting my present, or else the world may think me foolish." She told him. "How can I ignore what can't possibly be ignored."

"I did not say you should forget it, I was simply saying you should accept it." He explained.

"What's there to accept?!" She scoffed. Percy didn't like that he was upsetting her.

"Why must you know my name?" He asked, changing the subject. The princess was struck still, after a moment she seemed to be shaking, as though she either didn't want to approach the subject or she didn't know how. Her cheeks grew red and she turned away.

"You would think less of me." She told him.

"I wouldn't." He assured. Percy could hear the princess sigh loudly and he felt his heart sink in the passionate emotion behind it.

"There was a prophecy foretold by the witch who cursed me." She admitted. Percy swallowed this with ease, it wasn't unlike anything he'd heard before.

"Might I hear it?" He inquired. She turned back around and stared straight into his eyes, nodding.

"You must." She replied. "The words spoken to my parents, which I will never forget, were: _Because of your unwillingness to trust people like me, I hereby curse your baby girl to have something you'll never see. Because of your own fatal mistake, an expression of happiness she will never make. Until she finds trust the curse will remain, only through love will she suffer less pain._" Percy had a knot in his stomach, the words of a witch spoken with hate were…shocking to say the least.

"Why must I know this?" He questioned, confused. The princess sighed again.

"You see, my mother and father have been trying to find me suitors to marry in hopes that the marriage will result in my smile returning to me. I had already known it wasn't working and I didn't think it would ever work. That is until I talked with you, Percy," She explained. Percy didn't think his reaction would have been any different if the princess had slapped him. He stood their dumbfounded, hardly believing this was happening.

"You're mistaken…" He argued, weakly.

"Yes, you would think so." She agreed. "But as I was talking to you, I stared into my vanity, and I saw it…"

"A smile?"

"My eyes…" she said as though she were in a daydream. "…Haven't you heard stories of the eyes being able to smile just as the lips." He wanted to write her off as mad, but then he looked into the eyes she had spoken of and he saw it…a glow outshining all the rest.

"I…" He trailed off, he had no idea what to say. His heart beat fast in his chest. Right, because this is exactly what he needed. To have made a scene, something he wasn't going to come back from. Fate was certainly twisted. "I…I should leave." He decided, turning away from her and heading back to where he tied up Blackjack.

"You can't leave!" She told him, sounding angry and hurt. It broke his heart, but what else was he to do about this? He needed time to think.

"I must think." He told her, with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation as he mounted Blackjack and headed off. _Madness_, He thought as he road. _Complete madness!_ But something inside him thought otherwise, a voice louder than his own doubts. _No,_ _Destiny._ It corrected.

…o0o…

Athens

It wasn't hard to see that Percy was running from something, that was obvious. She thought for a moment it was what she said, but upon further consideration, she came to the conclusion that that couldn't possibly be. Or at least, that wasn't the full story. Or perhaps that was her own desperate thought trying to convince her it was so.

Annabeth didn't know what to do…her hour was almost gone and her mother would be in her room any minute. The man she thought was destined to make her smile was gone and he was a peasant. Could it get any more chaotic then that?! She paced the floor anxiously, tapping her chin in thought. She needed to go about this right the first time, instead of charging into the problem and losing the battle.

Moments later a thought occurred to her. Her mother didn't care _who_ it was, just as long as they would make her smile. And she _knew_ Athena could change her father's mind. So, having decided what she was to do, she made her way out the door and down the stairs to the throne room, where more suitors waited in line to ask her hand in marriage. She rolled her eyes upon seeing them and approached her mother.

"Mother," she said excitedly. Athena sat up straight, intrigued with her daughter's tone.

"Yes, Annabeth?" she replied.

"I found him." She cried. Athena's eyes grew wide. "I found the man who is to make me smile once more." Athena tilted her head.

"I see no smile on your face." She pointed out.

"Look into my eyes, Mother." Annabeth urged. Athena examined her daughter's eyes calculatingly for the longest time, it took so much time that Annabeth began to feel uncomfortable. Athena then gasped and smiled joyfully.

"Praise God!" she cried. "Who is it?" she looked over to the men in line and then back to her daughter.

"Not a single man in this castle is the one I speak of." Annabeth answered. Athena leaned forward a little.

"Where is he then?" She demanded.

"He ran off into the forest." Annabeth replied, explaining a bit. Athena narrowed her eyes and immediately called over the page.

"See these gentlemen off." She ordered, gesturing to the line of suitors. The page huddled the men out and Athena called over the guards. "I need you to find a man in the forest." She said. "Daughter, would you describe him please?" Annabeth nodded and went over a description. Of course she wasn't altogether sure why she remembered him so well, but perhaps it was simply the realization. "Be off with you!" Athena ordered, when Annabeth was done. "And do make your business quick."

As the guards left, Athena rose from her seat, turning to walk away. "Where are you going, Mother?" Annabeth asked.

"I must speak to your father." Athena explained, exiting the room.

Alone, Annabeth rejoiced in her discovery. She would soon find her smile. Something inside nagged at her, however; _He didn't seem happy about it. _A voice said, discouraging her. _What gives you the right to be selfish and not care about what he thinks. He did say he just wanted to think after all. _Annabeth frowned for real this time, letting the guilt chew her out. What's done is done, now that she told her mother there was no going back. She could live with her guilt if she had too.

After all, the truth was, she didn't know _what_ Percy thought. He might like her. Although, the possibility that he would hate her for this, seemed too powerful a fear to ignore. _Please don't hate me. _She thought, even though she knew he wouldn't hear her. _Relax, we'll wait and see. _She told herself, finally.

**So how was that? I know I've been writing a lot of Percy lately, I don't know if that's acceptable to you guys, feel free to leave a review and tell me if you'd like me to continue on doing whatever or if you'd like to see more Annabeth. I can't promise anything however.**

**Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Flames **_**will**_** be ignored. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Samantha's Library.**


End file.
